Trapped
by purple-poisons
Summary: Ron and Harry are trapped in a broom shed with lots and lots of spiders.  Harry/Ron.  One-shot.


Author's notes:

Important: I, in no way, own any Harry Potter characters. I have just borrowed them temporarily.

Pairing: Harry/Ron

Rating: Rated T for mild sensuality and some language

P.S. Remember to review! Also, all flames will be used to roast marsh mellows. Lastly, if you do not like he pairing, then don't read it.

* * *

The wind howled all around him and rain smacked him in the face with every step he took towards the broom shed, which was right on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Ron trudged towards the shed, soaking wet and caked in mud, with his broom over his shoulder. Quidditch practice had ended early because of the weather, and the rest of the team was back in the locker room, taking showers. Ron had decided it was better to put his broom away first, and then take a shower, so he made his way, alone, towards the lonely shed. It was painstakingly hard walking in such weather, for every two steps he took, he was forced back one.

At long last, a very wet and muddy Ron opened the door creakily and stepped into the musty shed, shaking his fiery hair and sending water droplets everywhere. He closed the door behind him and went to put his broom on the rack labeled _Weasley, Ron._ He placed his broom carefully onto the rack and glanced over his shoulder when the door opened, admitting the howling wind outside and sending chills up and down his spine.

Along with the wind and rain came his long time best mate, Harry Potter. He was a wreck; his hair wet and slicked back against his head, face and arms covered with mud, robes dripping with mucky water and he was holding his prized Firebolt by the end of the handle, letting the other end drag on the ground. Running his hand through his midnight-black hair, he muttered a "hello" and walked, feet and Firebolt dragging, towards the rack labeled _Potter, Harry_. He had the rack closest to the door, since he was the captain.

Harry had just hauled his broomstick onto his rack when there was a deafening _crack_ from outside, muffled slightly by the wind howling and rain slapping against the walls and ceiling.

Harry's green eyes turned tired to panicked and Ron's facial expression went from exhaustion to fright as they realized a tree had fell just outside the door, barricading them in

"I can't believe this." Harry muttered darkly as he tried to push the door open, but to no avail. He pushed with all his might, even kicking it a few times, for a few seconds. Giving it one last vicious kick, he slapped his hand to his forehead in frustration. Ron suddenly remembered that they had wands, and was rummaging around his robes, checking all his pockets.

"Oi, do you have your wand?" he asked Harry after giving up his hopeless search. Harry patted all over his robes, checked the inside lining, and finally shook his head gloomily.

Ron walked over to the wall directly behind Harry and sat down with his back against it, Harry doing the same right next to him.

After a few seconds, Ron felt something tickling his ankle and moved his robes aside to swat it away, thinking it was dust.

"Bloody hell!" he screeched, jumping to his feet and running to the opposite wall. On his ankle only seconds ago was a big, hairy, spider with eight eyes, eight legs, and menacing pincers. His eyes swiveled from side to side, looking frantically for it.

Harry only chuckled at his moment of panic and spotted the spider a foot away from it previous position on Ron's leg. He took it in the palm of his hand and shot him a look of pure amusement.

"Honestly Ron, it's tiny you bloody baby. Come see" he beckoned, but Ron shook his head, now shivering form head to toe, pushing himself against the wall with all his strength trying to get as far away from the spider in Harry's hand as he could.

Harry rolled his eyes and made a move to stand up, but Ron squeaked in panic.

"Don't you come near me with that beast, Harry!" he whimpered, his voice at least three octaves higher than usual.

"Fine." Harry said, stumbling to his feet. "Git" he mumbled to himself as he put the spider on the ground. Harry tried to step on it, but it scuttled into the shadows before he could.

"Harry, kill it, kill it!" Ron screamed, very much like a girl, now in full-fledged panic mode. He looked at every inch of the darkened shed for the spider, but to no avail.

"Ron, do not scream." Said Harry soothingly, advancing at his best friend slowly and cautiously. "If you scream, you will scare them."

Looking up, Ron saw what Harry was talking about. In the ceiling corner closest to him was a black widow nest, a few spiders now rushing out from it.

"AAAARRRGGHH" screamed Ron, scurrying away form the wall as if it had electrocuted him. He hid behind Harry, using him as a shield. He clutched Harry around his neck, and plunged his head between his shoulder blades in an attempt to hide from the spiders.

"Harry, Harry, kill them, please" pleaded Ron in a voice that was unlike his own, clutching Harry with a death grip. Harry tried to get away form Ron, but Ron was latched on and was not letting go. Sighing, he stomped on Ron's foot, sending him reeling backwards.

"Sorry mate, had to." Harry apologized to a whimpering Ron. Ron, now unprotected by Harry, grabbed the nearest broom and held it in front of him like a weapon. He was shivering like a leaf and looking at the ground around him fearfully.

Harry also took a random broom and slowly moved towards the nest, the spiders retreating back into it. He brought the broom behind his shoulder like he was throwing a javelin and stabbed the nest, sending it tumbling to the ground. When it hit the ground, the spiders squealed and came rushing out of it. Over the spider's squeaks he could hear Ron screaming quietly. Harry stomped with all his might on the nests and spiders until he was sure they were all dead, and took a step backwards to admire his work.

Dead spiders were scattered around a crushed nest and with a flick of his foot, he knocked them aside to the wall.

Meanwhile, Ron watched Harry snuff out the spiders in complete terror, screaming slightly. When Harry stepped back, he got a good view of the crushed nest and dead spiders. The sight of them made him feel calmer and he stopped screaming, but still shook.

"Okay you bloody baby, they're dead." Harry teased as he stepped towards him. Ron felt a rush of gratitude towards his best mate and went to speak, but was still recovering from the shock and couldn't find his voice. Instead, he stepped towards Harry and gave him a bear hug, hoping it would translate into a 'thank you.'

Harry, stunned at first, hugged him back. They swayed slowly on the spot, until he pulled back from the hug. He studied Ron's face; his freckles, his big brown eyes, his strong chaw, his defined cheekbone, and his red ears.

"Your welcome" Harry whispered, and leaned in. He brushed his lips against Ron's until Ron couldn't take it, and pushed his lips to Harry's.

Harry's eyes opened and he slowly pulled away, looking over Ron's shoulder.

"Now Ron, don't scream." Harry said.

XXXXX

Ginny, fresh out of the shower, walked through the dying rain, broomstick over her shoulder. When she came to the broom shed, she casually waved her wand and the branches that barricaded the door disappeared. She had done this many times today, considering how many trees fell in the storm. She strode into the shed, and goggled at the sight before her, dropping her broom.

There, on the floor, were Harry and Ron, both stark naked. Ron was on top of Harry, and they were passed out in a dead sleep.

She will never again look at either of them the same way again.


End file.
